degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Marco-Tim Relationship
The relationship of Marco Del Rossi and Tim, known as Tarco (T'im/M'arco), formed in Season 5 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Relationship History Overview The two originally met and formed a friendship on the set of the school's production of Hamlet. Still in the closet, Tim looked up to the seemingly confident Marco, assuming he was out to his family. Marco's advice to Tim to come out to his father in turn caused Marco to come out to his own father in the play, as he felt guilty after Tim's father kicked him out of his house. The two began to steadily date, but their relationship came to an end when Marco left him for his ex-boyfriend Dylan Michalchuk, because he still had feelings for him. Season 5 Marco originally met Tim when he was a part of the play Hamlet, in Tell It to My Heart. Marco first spoke to Tim when he was called a fag, and slammed into a locker. Marco's best friend Craig Manning was going to front the boy who did it but Marco stopped him. He told Tim that Degrassi is usually a pretty cool place, but not always. Throughout their time spent together Marco continually gives Tim advice, leading Tim to believe Marco had already come out to his father. He runs to Marco's house very upset after his father kicks him out after discovering he was using a gay teen chat website. Later on Tim discovers Marco has not truly come out to his father, making him angry. Although Marco ends up coming out to his father while performing "Hamlet," which makes Tim smile. Tim appears in I Against I, helping Marco with his safe sex campaign, which two members of the Friendship Club, Linus and Spinner Mason, decide to ruin. In Tim's final appearance, Total Eclipse Of The Heart, Marco and Tim have begun dating steadily. Although when Marco's ex-boyfriend Dylan Michalchuk returns, things take a turn for the worse as Marco is not yet over Dylan, and is still angry that he cheated on him. Marco attempts to get his mind off of Dylan, and invites Tim to a club, where he kisses him in front of Dylan. Tim begins to notice the way Marco is acting, and he tells Marco to ignore Dylan. Marco and Tim get into an argument, which ultimately leads to their breakup. Tim is not seen again after the breakup, although that is most likely because Marco went off to university, and Tim stopped talking to Marco and anyone associated with him. Trivia *They both loved the Oscars. *Both of their fathers were homophobic, though Marco's father Mr. Del Rossi eventually accepted his sexuality. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *They were both physically gaybashed: Marco in Pride (2) and Tim in Tell It to My Heart. Timeline *Start Up: Total Eclipse Of The Heart (517) *Broke Up: Total Eclipse Of The Heart (517) **Reason: Marco was still in love with Dylan and Tim was just covering. Rival Relationships *Marco-Dylan Relationship Gallery 517Preview.jpg 68648.PNG 8576565.PNG 6567.PNG 454543.jpg 5433c.jpg 897.jpg 3453ss.jpg 5343.jpg 4533d.jpg 4564dj.jpg 45433c.jpg 6756.jpg 3453d.jpg 443da.jpg 04 (8).jpg 06 (7).jpg tumblr_lxg5x8DIGo1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lxg5yi7agX1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lxg5yy3x4n1qc1tpr.jpg TARCO deleted scene.jpg|Deleted scene 04 (5).jpg 9765.PNG Screen Shot 2012-1h0-03 at 8.png Tell-it-to-my-heart-5.jpg 976.PNG TITMH-0023.jpg TITMH-0008.jpg TITMH-0007.jpg 517_(3).jpg 8iuiuuiggg.png 8u88u8u8u.png uiuyiyyy888.png 98uiuiiuui.png 7yuyy7.png Paige-Dylan.PNG Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Season 5 Category:LGBT Category:Conflicts